Various forms of glass panel equipped enclosures have been heretofore provided for fireplace openings. Examples of such enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 411,262, 1,470,542, 1,590,396, 1,832,680, 3,457,907 and 3,372,689.
However, these previous different forms of fireplace enclosures have not been constructed so as to afford maximum heat radiation from the fireplace, a minimum of combustion supporting draft air access into the fireplace from the associated room, less glass breakage due to excessive heat encountered by the transparent glass panels, maximum aesthetic appearance, remote control of the associated fireplace damper from exteriorly of the fireplace enclosure, minimum cooling effect of draft air entering the fireplace enclosure and ease of maintenance of the various components of the enclosure which may require occasional maintenance.